1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carded display packages, and more particularly to a composite carded display package which includes a generally flat advertising card member having formed integrally therewith a hollow pocket member formed of paperboard and molded plastic for holding an article to be displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A state of the art search directed to the subject matter of this appliction uncovered the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,866,544; 2,903,139; 2,990,082; 3,023,923; 3,127,698; 3,179,246; 3,275,274; 3,286,835; 3,322,269; 3,436,008; 3,459,359; 3,645,384; 3,657,855; 3,698,551; 3,770,120; 3,785,544; 3,908,827; 3,910,410; 4,029,202; 4,076,790; 4,092,201; 4,109,821.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a composite and paperboard plastic carded display package similar to that of the present invention wherein a card member has a composite pocket member integrally formed with and extending from one end thereof for holding a packaged article.